Arrived in Olympic Coliseum (Aqua, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac's Story)
This is how Aqua and her Friends arrived in Olympic Coliseum in Ryan's Quest: Birth By Sleep. (Aqua and her friends enters the gates of the Coliseum and encounter Unversed. Philoctetes rushes to her aid, swinging his arms and standing on one leg as if to scare away the creatures) Phil: Stand back, sweetcheeks. I'll take care of this. (Aqua seems extremely taken aback. The Unversed move closer and Phil loses his nerve, running back into town) Phil: Herc, they're all yours! (A boy with blue eyes and red hair wearing a toga runs in. Aqua and her friends are slightly surprised, but stands firm to fight with the boy. Together, they defeat the Unversed. Phil walks back in) Phil: Oy! Those wackos almost made gyros outta me! Hercules: Well, maybe if you weren't trying to show off... Phil: Who asked you, kid? You'll understand more when you're older. Hercules (wistfully): And stronger... Strong enough to be a hero. Aqua: You think being strong is the same as being a hero? Jet-Vac: Was it your dream? Hercules: Sure--mostly. Look at how strong Terra and Eruptor are, and they're champion! Aqua: Terra? Stealth Elf: Eruptor? Phil: So, sugarcakes... You got any plans for later? You know, I've trained a few heroes in my time. Maybe I could recite ya a little epic poetry. Aqua: Do you really know Terra and Eruptor? Phil: Of course I do. They're the local hero everybody's going gaga for-- Oh, now I get it. You're one of heir fans. Everywhere I go it's Terra-this, Eruptor-that... More like Terra and Eruptor-bull. Aqua: Oh no, you see, I just want to track them down. Phil: Yeah, tell me about it, sister. You and the rest of Greece! Kid shows up outta nowhere, goes and wins the first Games he ever enters, dazzling the whole town, and then the nudnik up and vanishes! Hercules: Everybody says Terra and Eruptor's the real thing, a true hero. I can't wait till I'm that tough. Phil: Pfft, right. He's so tough that he turned the last schlemiel who faced him into a raving yahoo. Hercules: Come on, Phil, be nice. Jet-Vac: So you're telling me they're aren't here. Phil: Whoa, not so fast. They may not be here right now, but ya never know. They could always decide they're gonna show up for the games. Hercules: Yeah... To defend their title. Phil: And if you enter, there's always a chance you might run into him. I got an idea. I'll sign you up myself. And if you need a trainer, I'd be more than happy to put you through the ropes. Hercules: But Phil... I had to practically beg you to agree to train me. Phil: Shh! Pipe down, kid! You and she ain't got the same attributes, if ya know what I mean. Aqua: You know, you're right. Please sign me up for the Games. My name is Aqua. Nice to meet you. Stealth Elf: I'm Stealth Elf. Jet-Vac: Jet-Vac. Phil: Likewise. Now, let's start with a few basics-- Aqua: Thanks, I won't need a trainer. Stealth Elf: Us too. Phil: Bah! Women--never changes. So I suppose ya still want me to go and get you signed up. Meet me in the vestibule when you're ready. (Later) (Aqua and her friends defeats Zack in battle) Zack (on the ground): Ugh, I lost! (He jumps up) Zack: I've got a long ways to go if I'm gonna become a hero. (Aqua sees a puff of smoke appear in the arena as Hades arrives) Hades: Really--it's you? Here I thought I'd drop in to see which muscle-head was up next, and... Holy hydras! It's just a little girl, a little lassie, a little bluebird and he Friends. (He walks over to Aqua and her friends and crosses his arms, gazing girlishly) Zack: Hades! (Hades sighs and turns toward Zack) Hades: I'm sorry, is that a mosquito? Where did I put that bug spray? Zack: Mosquito!? Aqua: So you're Hades. You used Zack, and tried to cast Terra and Eruptor into the darkness. Hades: So I take it you're acquainted with the spineless chickenheart. Aqua: Terra and Eruptor is our friend. And I hear they triumphed over the darkness. They're not spineless. Hades (chuckling): Funny, ya know, 'cause I heard different. Ya see, it was Chickenheart who asked me for a little, shall we say...instruction on how to use darkness in the first place. Aqua: Never! Hades: And they they were so close to doing it, too, when the sap went and got cold feet. (Hades turns red for a second with anger) Hades: Now if that ain't cowardly, I don't know what is. But you and your friends, my little bluebird... Why not flit over here and demonstrate some real courage for the winning team? (He holds out a hand) Aqua: The darkness doesn't interest us! Stealth Elf: Leave us alone! Jet-Vac: No thanks! Hades: Well, that was rude. A "No thank you, your godliness" might've sufficed. Fortunately, I still get to--ahem--destroy you. Rules say you face me next. And I have a whole lot of darkness...with your name on it! (He laughs and vanishes in a puff of smoke) Zack: Get back here, Hades! (He runs to catch him, but he's gone) Zack: Man, if only I were up against him. Aqua, Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac. (He puts his hands on her shoulders) Zack: You gotta avenge me, Eruptor and Terra! Aqua (nodding): We will. (Later, Aqua and her friends walks into the arena, Zack watching from the stands. He shivers as he feels a cold wind blow over the high walls surrounding the Coliseum. Aqua and her friends stops as they hears a loud rumble that shakes the ground. A giant blue hand clamps onto one of the arena walls, the four fingers pointed and sharp. Another hand joins it, and Aqua and her friends watches as a large titan of ice looms over the arena. It slams one foot over the wall, gaining a foothold of ice. It slams the other foot into the ground and Hades appears. The Ice Colossus growls) Hades: I never said one-on-one. (Zack stands) Zack: No fair, Hades! Aqua: I suppose that's in the rules. Jet-Vac: Is it? Hades: "Rule No. 2: Combatants may call for backup." Maybe you better call yours, bluebird. Zack (running in): He's already here! (She holds out her Keyblade to stop him. He gives her a surprised look) Aqua: Don't, Zack! Me and my friends can do this on our own! (Aqua and her friends fights Hades and the Ice Colossus. The titan falls to the ground with a crash, and fades into vapor. Hades turns red with anger) Hades: I knew that snow cone wouldn't cut it. I need a real Titan. Stay tuned! (He vanishes in smoke. Later, Aqua, Stealth Elf, Jet-Vac and Zack are outside leaving the Coliseum) Zack: Stupid Hades... Next time, I'll put him in his place. (He stops) Zack: Oh yeah! You're the champ--we gotta celebrate! Aqua: That won't really be necessary. Zack: Hmm... Hey, how about one date? Aqua: Huh!? Stealth Elf: Wait, you mean... (Aqua gasps as he smiles at her. She waves her arms in front of her) Aqua (flattered): Oh! You mean-- No... We have to leave right away... Besides, we still have so much training to do... (She looks away from him bashfully) Zack: Fair enough. And I'm still a work in progress, after all. Aqua: Huh? Zack: Well, how 'bout this-- I become a hero, then we go on a date. Jet-Vac: She...she can't make any promises. Zack: Yes! Great, it's settled. Hero-hood, here I come! (He does a squat and then runs toward town, laughing. Aqua ane her friends watches as Hercules runs in) Hercules: Oh... It's over already? And I finished today's training in record time. (He scratches his head) Hercules: Uh, Aqua? What's wrong? Your face is red? (She looks away, speechless) Aqua: Nothing! Nothing. You want to be a hero too, right? Strength alone won't make you into one. Hercules: I know, I know. Strength alone won't make me a true hero. I'm starting to figure that out. I look at you and Zack, and I can tell there's something more. Aqua: You've got strength in your heart, too. Never stop trying, and one day you might just become a true hero after all. Terra, Eruptor, you too. Keep fighting. Jet-Vac: Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan